This application related to microelectrode sensing devices.
Microelectrode arrays (MEAs) can be used to facilitate electrophysiological measurements of excitable cells (e.g., neuronal cells). Electrophysiological measurements can be obtained under various conditions. For example, pharmacological studies can be performed by applying various chemical compounds onto the neuronal cells and recording the resultant electrical activities.
Higher amplitude of electrophysiological signals and improved effectiveness of stimulation can be achieved by positioning neurons on or closely in the neighborhood of a recording/stimulation site. Attempts to provide such controlled positioning of neuronal cells by employing physical containment such as micro-wells and micro-channels and/or appropriate materials to obtain desirable cell patterns have been mostly unsatisfactory.